


tenderly, tenderly

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Dare, Love Languages, Lysandre is very clearly a bottom, Multi, Off-Guard Kissing, Secrets, Teasing, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of (mostly) unrelated prompts given to me, involving various members of the Pokemon main game series.Requests can be submitted at my tumblr, pkmn-trainer-izzy





	1. A Dare

A common thought that went through Lysandre's mind was _"I wonder what the professor' s lips taste like."_ He never acted on it, or voiced his feelings to Augustine. 

The only other person in the world that knew about Lysandre's thoughts was Diantha, Augustine's twin sister. She kept his secret well.

During a break at Lysandre cafe, the titular owner and Diantha were talking over some coffee and Galarian chocolate cake. Diantha mentioned in passing how forlorn Augustine always looked when he heard other coworkers discussing their dates or their home lives with their spouses. Every time someone asked him about it, he replied that his heart belongs to one person, but he doesn't know if they wanted it.

Lysandre nearly rolled his eyes, but refrained from doing so. The professor was a master at his field, the leading name in mega evolution research, but the guy was a total sap. He was as sweet as the cake Lysandre couldn't bring himself to eat. He sighed instead. "He's never going to go anywhere if he doesn't confess."

Diantha pulled the fork out of her mouth, pointed the dull end at Lysandre and said; "You need to practice what you preach, big guy."

Lysandre gave the champion a stunned look. "What?"

"You've been pining over my little brother for years. You want to be with him, you've told me this before. There's a chance that maybe you can be with him if you just...open up a little. Your emotions are unreadable. That's probably why he never--"

"He never what?"

"Nothing." Diantha replied indignantly. "Don't dwell on that."

"No, now I'm curious. Tell me what you were about to say, Diantha."

"Absolutely not! I have a reputation to maintain!" Diantha crossed her arms, turned away from Lysandre, and held her chin up like a child refusing to listen to their babysitter.

"Tell me, or I'm going to start charging you for all the cake."

This made Diantha freeze. She stared at Lysandre in shock. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Diantha turned to face the table. "Fine! But you didn't hear this from me. Augustine likes you back, but he swore me not to tell because you're so stiff and rigid and he didn't know how you would respond. There. That actually feels good to get off my chest. Watching you two running around playing tag like a bunch of schoolchildren has been driving me crazy. I actually had to confess the whole thing to a priest..."

Lysandre wasn't listening anymore. 

Augustine likes him.

He likes Augustine.

Augustine likes him.

Lysandre sighed. "Thank you for telling me Diantha."

"Yeah, whatever, you didn't give me much of a choice." Diantha huffed. "Just...don't bring up this conversation when you try to seduce him, okay?"

* * *

"I dare you to kiss him by the end of the night."

Lysandre was speaking to his reflection, pressing a finger against the desk, leaving a smudge. "You're a coward." He dropped his hand and sighed softly to himself before heading into the dinning room. Lysandre had invited Augustine over for dinner tonight, and everything was going to play out just right. 

The apartment was spotless and the lights were dimmed. The only strong light came from the scented candles on the table. Lysandre had taken great care in preparing this meal, roasted lamb with a berry filling, the best wine he could find, fresh bread rolls, carefully crafted hors d'oeuvres, a nice soup, (creamy basil, Augustine's favorite) and a strawberry cake.

"I dare you."

Lysandre took out a vinyl of romantic violin music and placed it on the gramophone. 

"Do it."

Lysandre stood in the shower, inspecting a mark on his lower leg from his Pyroar's rough-housing.

"He feels the same way, right? What are you afraid of?"

Lysandre slid into a nice black suit and adjusted the tie carefully.

"What are you afraid of?"

Everything, if Lysandre was being blunt. He'd fallen hard for Augustine, cherished him greatly, and the fear that this wouldn't play out properly and make things awkward between them. 

The doorbell rang. Lysandre nearly jumped.

"He's here. Don't make a fool of yourself."

Lysandre cleared his throat, took a deep breath and put on a mask of confidence before opening the door. He'd asked Augustine to wear a suit as well, and what he chose nearly made Lysandre slip up.

Augustine had styled his hair carefully and he wore a light blue tuxedo with darker blue floral print. It hugged so neatly to the professor's hips.

Lysandre gave a charming smile and welcomed Augustine inside, guiding him to the dining room. As he did so, Augustine was taking in as much of Lysandre's home as he could.

It was beautiful. Everything was so modern and chic, perfect. It smelled like something cooking. Augustine's eyes were filled with a look similar to wonder, but he didn't say a word the whole time until he saw the dining room.

"Mon dieu, Lysandre! Did you cook all of this yourself?" Augustine exclaimed.

"I did. Cooking is one of my many hidden talents. I'm sure you'll find out about all the others soon enough," Lysandre said mysteriously. "It felt nice to cook in my own kitchen. I've been eating takeout and restaurant food for weeks."

"So, this wasn't a bother to you?" Augustine asked.

"Of course not," Lysandre chuckled. "Shall we eat? I don't think it'll be good cold."

The pair sat across from each other at the table, talking over the lamb centerpiece about work, the current weather, etc. The meal was pleasant and finished with no hiccups, save for a few from Augustine due to the wine.

"You're drunk, Professor," Lysandre chuckled. Augustine was trying very hard to keep himself together and not ruin the moment.

Eventually, his emotions got the better of him, and after a bite of cake, he turned to look at Lysandre. "I love you."

Lysandre nearly choked. "Professor?"

"I love you, Lysandre. I've loved you since we met, but I was too scared to say anything. I adore you completely. You're so strong and perfect, and the way you care so much about everyone around you--" Augustine hiccuped. "I was afraid if I told you that you would hate me, but I can't keep that secret forever. S'not good..."

Lysandre softened considerably. "The feelings are mutual, mon ami. I've had...feelings towards you, but I never acted on them for fear of pushing you away. But I adore you, too." He approached Augustine and cupped the professor's cheeks gently. "There's something I wanted to do for a while now, and if you permit me, I'd like to do it now."

"...Alright. I trust you." Augustine replied.

Lysandre bent down and captured Augustine's mouth in his. He'd expected the drunk man underneath him would submit immediately, but he was surprised to find himself fighting for dominance, and his opponent winning on top of that. Augustine's hands gripped at Lysandre's jacket. He'd backed Lysandre into a wall (when?) and tangled his hands in Lysandre's hair, giving a few gentle tugs before they pulled apart.

"That," Lysandre panted. "I was not expecting that."

Augustine laughed. It sounded like flute music. "Thank you, Lysandre."

"Of course." Lysandre whispered.

From there, he managed to get Augustine into the spare bedroom for the night, and placed a glass of water and some aspirin on the table before collapsing into his own bed. He shoved his face into a pillow and squealed like an excited schoolgirl before retaining his composure and sending Dexio a text to let him know what was going on.

Lysandre felt like crying out of joy.

Augustine likes him. 

He likes Augustine.

Augustine likes him.


	2. Off Guard

Snowpoint City was actually pretty boring in the summertime. There was little to do outside of making mudmen or something, and that was for children. 

Cyrus wasn't very sociable or playful in and of himself, so he stayed inside, drawing up drafts of new projects. Giovanni would come watch him when he wasn't yelling at some Team Rocket grunts for clashing with Team Galactic and the like.

"Do you really think your plan will work?" Giovanni asked him, sitting down on the couch next to the quiet man.

"If the legends are true, I believe so," Cyrus answered, paying him little mind. "The hardest part of this will be obtaining the gems from Uxie, Mespirit and Azelf. I doubt we can just drag the lake like finding a corpse. I need something big."

"Blow up the lakes, then," Giovanni suggested simply. "Then they'll have to come out to protect their homes."

Cyrus grew more quiet than normal. Blow up the lakes? Was that even possible? 

Blowing up a pool was possible, yes, but an entire lake? THREE entire lakes? Full of Pokemon?

"What? It's idiotproof!"

A series of clever scathing insults flickered through Cyrus' thoughts, but he didn't say any of them. Instead he said-- "And where exactly would I obtain some bombs big enough to blow up three lakes?"

"I'm sure Ariana can help. Are she and Mars still close?" Giovanni asked.

"Very," Cyrus replied, suddenly afraid of saying anything for fear of his voice cracking.

What kind of man was Giovanni to break down those steel walls? Or had Cyrus become weak?

No.

Giovanni was just very strong.

"I'd like to discuss it with her the next time I can. Ariana's on paid vacation." Giovanni said. "Do you care if the Pokemon die?"

"No. No I don't."

The next few minutes passed on in casual, though short conversation, Giovanni discussing his newest schemes with a cigarette dangling from his mouth in an alluring way.

The next thing Giovanni knew, Cyrus was sitting on his lap, taking a drag from the cigarette he'd swiped. After breathing out the smoke, he moved closer and gave Giovanni a kiss on the lips. Which was followed by another. And another. Giovanni surprised by every single one. Cyrus didn't really instigate kisses or affection. This was new.

This was perfect.


	3. Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augustine has a lot on his mind.

Never had Augustine met such a horrible man. 

Who throws away their partner's property!? Even if it was an old, obsolete holo caster, it was important to Augustine. Why wouldn't it be? Lysandre invited him on his first date and the conversation was saved. Along with Lysandre's declaration of marriage. It had seen them from awkward crushes to Kalos' greatest power couple. And now it was lying in a garbage heap, probably broken, with all of those memories saved into it's tiny little casings.

"Are you really that attached to it?" Lysandre grunted. "It's just a bunch of gears."

"That's not what I'm mad about!" _Yes, it was._ "You didn't ask me. You never ask me things. You make the decisions and I get roped along. You never seem to care what I want to do! You aren't even the top in this relationship. I love you Lysandre, but please, just ask first."

"Do you not trust me?"

"Do you? Why do you think I'm incapable of caring for this relationship? You seem to have gotten it into your head that I'm a fragile little Flabebe. I'm not something that needs to be protected."

_Yes you are._

Lysandre was silent, listening to everything intently.

"Please, Lysandre, ask me before you do these things!"

"..." Lysandre sighed and crossed his arms. "Then tell me why you're so upset. Explain it to me so I'll know."

"I'm not really upset about the device itself. That's not the problem. The problem was what's inside it. I saved so many conversations and pictures in it. There were so many memories and I loved to look at them when you aren't around, but now they're all gone."

Lysandre raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"You asked!" Augustine bristled. "You took a lot of memories away from me! They were important! How could you be so cold about this!"

Lysandre held up a hand and reached into his pocket with the other. He pulled out a usb drive. "I downloaded all of them before I threw your old holocaster away."

Augustine froze. "You what?"

"I knew they were important to you and you wouldn't change devices unless I moved the files with them, so I downloaded them onto this. I was going to upload them, but you found out before I could."

Augustine slowly took the thumb-drive. "You knew?"

"I'm your husband. I know everything about you, sweetheart." Lysandre laughed. "And believe it or not, I am not that incompetent."


End file.
